


Moonlight

by Zyrann



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Hurt/Comfort, Kreli, M/M, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrann/pseuds/Zyrann
Summary: Super short Krel work because this fictober... trope?? inspired me. Krel is sad cause he misses the people who went back to Akiridion. Set after 3BELOW's second season.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't betad and any constructive criticism is very welcome!!

It was a beautiful night. Krel went out for a walk on Arcadia’s Streets and it felt peaceful, but far too quiet to his taste. He took his headphones and turned up the volume so the silence would be replaced. Toby had showed him a few songs and special platforms to listen the earth creations. He found himself enjoying some of the older styles, the ones that told things that weren’t really spoke on akiridion: heartbreaks, Slow and melodic pieces with tons of poetry talking about some kind of abandonment and the pain that it brought upon the ones left behind.

And as he was at the moment, nobody felt more related to it. He lost his parents, his sister went back to their home planet, and she take with her one of the guys he spent the most time with. It’s not that he couldn’t make any friends but Eli was really smart and he got most of the things he talked about, and sometimes not even Aja did.

He wandered around until he got to the cliff where the humans went out for dates and sit in a rock, where the trees didn’t cover the sky and the moonlight washed all over him. He looked up, the song in his ears was now playing a melancholic piano and he sighted. He felt like needles on his chest and some tears started to drop down his face. He was at home but he felt alone. By the lyrics on the song he only thought about Eli. How cheerful he was whenever something good happened, how his voice has changed, how much he has growth as a person, and how much he helped him grow as well. Maybe he was more than a friend, his lost was as painful as Aja’s. He looked up at the sky and in the loneliness of the cliff he allowed himself to speak out loud "I miss you, Eli. I like you"

Steve had have the same idea, the same flings. He arrived later and was about to touch his shoulder when he heard this. A sad smile appeared in his face, as he approaches the Akiridian. "He likes you too"


End file.
